


Come and Get Your Love

by shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: ..Idk how to describe my fic, 1970s Song References, Age Gap not too big, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/M, Judgment, Mafia shit, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic/pseuds/shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic
Summary: Ah the 1970s. Where people has ridiculous, unusual clothes. Men wore questionable facial hair. The Zodiac Killer, Mafia and the Golden State Killer are currently on the rise. Fantastic. So how did selected valedictorian and school photographer Poppylan Wilkes end up into all this mess with the Mafia and this guy named Tora, was it?
Relationships: Julri/Mimi (Midnight Poppy Land), Past Julri/Poppy, Poppy/Tora, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 37





	1. I Started A Joke (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, Julri is about to be dumped today. Mwhaaa

April 10, 197X

In the suburban community known as Sunflower Creek lies an array of houses with similar structures, yet minor differences to make the homes at least stand out from their neighbors. In one of the household, Elton John "Rocket Man" could be softly played with a silhouette of a girl sitting on her bed on her trimstyle phone. The lovely teenager could be described as a fivesomething in height, pump girl with short curly hair, wearing a pink floral long-sleeved dress. Her milk chocolate eyes closed as her laughter erupted in her room. She hold the cord phone adjusting to her ear.   
  


"Well, you still didn't answer my question. Who was the cutest band member in the Beatles group?", a witty girl waiting on the brunette's response.   
  
"I don't know, Erdene. Can't I say I respect their music as it is? I never got into the whole Beatlemania trend", the brown-haired girl said, focusing on completing her English literature assignment and talking with her friend.   
  
"Poppylan, come on now. Are you serious? It feels like you never got to live a little. Do you really want to be a generic housewife to that pipsqueak and never see the life of the party? You know you don't have to be perfect in everything."   
  
Poppy sighed. But that's the thing she had to be perfect, she want nothing to go wrong and want her family to be proud of her. She never want to disappoint people. Poppy shook her head and derailed the conversation.   
  
"Dene, he's not a pipsqueak. Julri has been there for and comfort me. Can we just go to the next subject?"   
  
"Okay, okay." 

Poppylan hear some inaudible sound from her friend, but rather not ask her friend to say it again.   
  
"Are you ready for graduation speech, Ms. Valdetorian?"   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."   
  
  
April 11, 197X  
  
Erdene's words got to Poppy that night. Is there nothing wrong with being a housewife? She has a wild streak on her beside hiding beside her goody two shoe behavior. The short brunette often drank her worries and pain away with wine or beer on the weekend, she read smutty fantasy and well let just say indulged into the fantasy sometimes. Poppylan was so distracted that she didn't hear her alarm clock ring for school. Her grandmother had to come upstairs and tell her that she'll be late for school if she doesn't hurry up. 

Poppylan rushed herself to put on a rainbow striped sweater with khaki bell bottom pants and barely just made the bus. She took her usual spot to sit and didn't see Julri on here. Usually he would mumble a hello or give her some PDA attention despite having mixed feelings about it. Kissing and holding hands were fine, but there was a thin line she could take when he kissed her neck or tried to grab her breasts in front of strangers, classmates or teachers. 

A group of three gossipy girls enter on the bus and one of them stared at Poppylan before giggling amongst her friends. Poppy couldn't help but listen, so she pretended to zone out by looking at the window.   
  
"I feel bad for her, you know. I mean I knew from a mile away that Julri was a player. He tried to flirt me, but honestly he's out of league for me."   
  
"Well maybe she's naive or desperate to have a husband. The man taking care of everything is so outdated and old school." 

"I don't know if you heard this. But during James's party, I saw Julri hooking up with Mimi."   
  
"NO!" 

"I swear to it. I was talking to the host and saw them making out on the steps before going upstairs to do.. well you know." 

The girls gaggled and chuckled. Poppy couldn't believe her ears. Julri cheated and she was just a pawn? Naïve? She'd never felt so embarrassed in her life, but then again they could be lying. To be on the safe side she had to see herself, believe that those rumors were all just that. Rumors. 


	2. 1970s Aesthetic Looks For MPL Characters (Not a Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to show mainly what hairstyles and the characters would look like because this is an AU. Some are silly, but it's all worth it!

Poppy's look:   
  
  
  


Tora's look:  
  
  
  
  
  
Quincey's look   
  
  
  
  
  
Ronzo/Gyu's look:   
  
  
  
  
Vincent's look:   
  
  
  
  


Julri's look:   
  
  
  
  
Erdene's look (can't choose between these two so you guys decide)  
  
  
  
  
  


Jacob's look  
  
  
Might add more characters along the way. (EDIT 1/3/21: I DID UPDATE IT)   
  
  
  
Mimi's look 

  
  
  
Benjamin's look   
  


  
Goliath's look   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to put something new on here. Thanks for the comments guys, it really get me motivated to continue this AU!


	3. I Started A Joke (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julri is about to get dumped, Poppy is self-conscious about her look and let just say other things are happening. It's a long one, but here we go.

April 11, 197X

There was no way that Julri could cheat on Poppy. Sure, he has done some butthole things, but he always came back with a sorry or beg on his knees to take him back. And she always did take him back. Until now. During her free period, Poppy walked into one of his class to say hello. She was greeted with him and another girl hugging and rubbing against each other. The girl who almost looked like Dolly Parton gave Julri a peck on the cheek and lips. She was beautiful, a tall, slender woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Any guy in the school would go crazy for her.  
Poppy frozed as if someone stabbed her heart and yanked it out of her body. Those rumors she denied crawled back and the blonde student oogling Julri peeked at the brunette.

"Julri, do you know who that she is?", her voice emphasis on the "she" as if Poppylan was an alien from another planet.

The spikey black haired teen turned and was mortified to see his pudgy, chubby girlfriend standing in from of them. Julri tried to get a word in before Poppy interrupted him.

"Save it, Julri. You don't need to explain yourself", Poppy's voice was cold and numb to what she witnessed. "Oh don't worry about me, doll. He's all yours for the taking now. I'll catch you on the flip side or whatever." She walked out while some of Julri's classmates either looked or roasted him on the spot. Words like "Burn!" "Smooth play, Casanova"* and other slangs were used on the humiliated teen. Julri ran to the door to try to find Poppy, but she disappeared into thin air.

Poppylan ran. She ran as if someone was about to murder her, then and there. What a fool she was, thinking that everything would go her way if she showed compassion and respect to others. Her eyes watered that she could barely see the teen she crashed into. Although Poppylan's vision was blurry, she could hear the teen's different range of voices. Well puberty was truly kind to him.

"I'm sorry, let me help you."

"No, no please. Just watch where you are going and leave me alone", he scramble to grab his sheets of paper. "I'm going to late because of you. Thanks a lot."

Poppylan's vision became a bit clearer as she got up to get the dust off her clothes. As she began walk, she step on a piece of paper and picked it up, reading it. It certainly wasn't her handwriting that's for sure. The paper had a list of names. Names that she didn't recognize nor care to know. Unforunately, the brunette didn't get a great description of what the person she bumped into. She'll hold onto it until it return to its rightful owner. 

* * *

"He did what!", Erdene spit in anger, sitting down next to Poppy. 

"Erdene, please calm down. It's not a big deal.. Should've seen it coming", Poppy laughed, bitterly. Deep down, she wanted to let her emotions drag her into things that she would never do in a million years. But nevertheless, she kept her composure. 

"Yeah, woman. You almost busted my ear canal", an African-American man joining in the conversation across the lunch table.   
  
"You know what, I'm bust yours and Julri's ass if you don't keep your mouth shut, Jacob", the purple haired teen hissed and smirked seeing Jacob shrink a bit. "But Poppylan I'm so sorry. I don't want to say I told you so, but he's not worth your time nor moment."   
  
Poppy gave a dirty look to her friend and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Listen, you got one of the best universities looking at you. Begging for you to come, beside there are better and hotter guys in college than fucking asshat. Ain't that right, Jacob?", Erdene tried to stir the conversation into a positive direction.   
  
"Yeah. If you lose a few pounds and let loose a bit", he unintentionally slipped about Poppy's weight. Before he realized what he said, Erdene slapped his face. Her icy blue eyes combined made him he realized he fucked up. "Shit, woman! Sorry. Sorry Poppy." 

Poppy looked at her food before throwing it away. Has she gained weight? Was this why Julri cheated on her? Would a diet fix the problem? As a swarm of undoubtful and unrealistic negative vibes got the better of her, a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to see Julri and his weary smile. His smile of "Please don't leave".   
  


"Go away, Julri. And don't touch me", Poppy said as she shift her body to get off of her ex's grip.   
  


"Baby, look. I-it wasn't what it look like. She was up all me, I swear", the lousy teen tried to weasel his way into getting back together with Poppy. Who wouldn't? She's smart and his family loved her. He had a reputation to uphold and it depended on her. Surely, his sweet Toostie Pops would forget and forgive him on the spot. Mimi didn't mean anything to him, sure the blonde was a sexy fox, but this "relationship" was a fling. Julri suddenly heard a cruel laughter into Poppylan's mouth as he twitched.   
  
"Are you kidding me? People saw you, I heard rumors about you with that girl. I didn't want to believe it, but you faked me out*. It's over, now leave me alone". Poppylan turned to try and go to her friends, only then to be grabbed again by the arm. Julri isn't going to lose a fight, that's for sure. Erdene got up and went up to the couple. But before the tall girl could do anything, Poppy accidentally punched Julri's nose, intending to punch his chest or shoulder.   
  
"Damn, you tripping, Poppy. You'll never anyone better than me and you know it. I bet you'll crawl back to me", Julri's nose started to bleed as he scurried away from the lunchroom. The whole lunch period saw and already began to whisper to each other and future friends that missed the event.

But at this point, Poppy didn't care and couldn't believe she thought this, but she actually want to go home. Her friends were trying to talk with the short brunette, but at this point, their voice were drained from Poppy's mind. Naive? Lose a few pound? Old fashioned? Once the bell rang, Poppylan headed to her class and let the school day end.

* * *

Once getting off the bus, Poppylan's grandmother (naming her Marigold) welcomed her on the front balconey. But she noticed her granddaugther was not her upbeat, peppy self.  
"What's wrong, sugar?", her grandmother grew concerned. Poppy explain the current situation in her life and cried in her grandmother's arms. Marigold stroked Poppy's hair and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to go sic him? He wouldn't be having a groovy time when he see me", Marigold said, ready to hurt anyone.  
  
Poppylan gave a chuckle in response. "No, grandma. I took care of that. I decked him the face." 

"That's my girl. Your boxer training really came through.. speaking of which, would you like to see your dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading this. Don't worry, Tora is coming in the next chapter, trust me. A lot of things will play out, hopefully. I got really excited to continue and hope you guys like that it's a bit longer. Also update, I might do two or three chapters because college is coming up for me. So I'm sure when I'll have the time to work on CaGL.
> 
> Also UPDATE-UPDATE: I put asterisks on some of the words because I went to a website to look for 1970s slang. There are only three in this chapter, so here it is. 
> 
> *Smooth play, Casanova (was originally Smooth play, Shakespeare)- which mean someone did something wrong/stupid.   
> *You faked me out- means you tricked me   
> *Burn- embarrassed someone or put them down


	4. Hotel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Tora is here finally with his bro bro, and shit someone lost something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late, LATE chapter. College started for me and it's.. it's still confusing to get used to with the whole quarantine. And the assignments have really been kicking my ass, but I'm trying to kick its ass back. Stay patience with me, y'all. But hey, I want to make like Vine clips of MPL, does that sound fun? And hey how are y'all doing?

April 15,197X  
  
The phone ranged that postponed this dull, uninspired moment of spark? This was the third time this hour and the Tiger of Ares Street doesn't like to be bothered. But he knew if this caller called his phone constantly, it had to be important. Tora was seen by others as a ladies' man and toy with womens' emotions. Some women were aware while most are oblivious or thought they could change him for the better. But deep down, he was alone. He was intimating to his clanmates and sought no reason to be committed to a relationship. Ladies loved the idea of him and he played the role. A little too well sometimes. The six three man got out of bed and left the woman he was about to do the devil's tango with all flustered and frustrated. 

"Can't you ignore the call and let say have a little bit more fun?", a cheeky strawberry-blonde woman spoke seductively, batting her eyes. Her freckles add the certain charm to her, but Tora had to focus one at a time. 

"Don't rush it, sweetheart", his voice was low and sultry as he pick up the phone. The other recipient was muffled, but he could make the voice. Goliath. His brother had ran away from the Balthuman clan before his and Tora's initiation to start up his own called Nine Daggers. He seems pretty successful thus far.

"Meet me at Jack and Mack Club at seven, got something to show you." Before Tora could respond, Goliath hung up on him. He look at his alarm clock and realized it was six. Shit Jack and Mack Club was a thirty minute drive from his place. Fuck it, might as well he get out of the way. Tora put on his boxer and clothes on. 

"Where the hell do you think your going, handsome? You're not done with me, yet." 

"Oh yes I am. I got business to attend to, you can leave."

"That's it? You jerk! What was this all for?" 

"Suppose to be fuck and run, never see each other again", the black-haired man finished putting on his slick dress suit on. He hate wearing this shit, it was too tight for him and made look like a mobster in that _Godfather_ movie. He is one, but it just made seem so obvious and full-fledge target. Tora look at the woman in the hotel bed before opening the door. 

"Alright whatever, I'll leave first." 

* * *

The ride took an extra ten minutes of the thirty minute drive due to traffic. But nevertheless, the golden-eyed tiger arrived at the Jack n Mack Club with his hand in his pockets. As he open the door and came through, Tora was greeted with a mixture of stares, whispers and the lively atmosphere of the bar. Another pair of eyes similar to Tora aligned with him and another guy. Well guy wasn't the right term, more like kid. A kid that looked like he was from high school. Tora walked towards them at the booth as Goliath put his hand on Tora's shoulder. 

"Good to see ya, brother", Goliath look smug and confident. 

"Who the hell is that?", he indicated the kid sitting among them. 

"This is Benjamin. He's helping with something that you might take a interest in. That is if you're interested." 

Tora grab one of his cigars out of his pocket and flicker with a match, puffing out a couple of smokes. "What is this about?", Tora mumble with a husky tone into the question. 

"I think I've got a lot of evidence to put down the Balthuman family and their allies. Ben." 

Benjamin took out the notebook and some paper came out of it. Goliath's eyes widen as he look through, and noticed some pages were missing. His happy go luck look turned him into a cold, angry man. Like Tora in a sense. The kid squirmed as the king of the Nine Daggers demanded answers about the whereabouts of the other papers. Tora look bored and asked for a strawberry soda. He hear the kid, Benjamin wheeze and look at fear at Goliath before answering him. 

"S-s-s-s-hit, it was.. it was her.." 

"Her? Who the fuck are you talking?", Goliath hissed at the light skinned kid. 

"There was this girl I-I-I-I bumped at school and she knocked over my shit.. I was in the rush, boss. I.." 

Goliath slammed his fist on the table while holding onto Ben's collar. His plan was about to become in shamble if he didn't get those fucking papers back. And what's worse, it was a girl. A girl who would be caught dead carrying sensitive information, but that didn't matter. He needed to get those papers back. Before Goliath could get a punch out of Ben, Tora stopped him. 

"Leave the kid alone. I'll find those damn papers if it's that fucking important. But it'll cost you."   
  
"Cost you? We're family. Why does money have to be involved?" 

"I don't know, maybe the fact that Vincent tape wired my damn apartment and my phone if I ever two timed him. Listen I got a friend, but you have to pay your portion since you are so willing to bring him down." Tora didn't realize that Quincey could get in the cross fire until he finished his statement. Shit. How was he going to tell his best friend that he wanted to take his own father down? The mental and physical abuse that Vincent did cause him to have horrific nightmares and dream of ending Vincent was an ideal plan in his mind. Did Quincey know about his dad's power? 

"Very well then. As in you", Goliath turned to Benjamin. "you better remember what she looked like, her address, or name because both you and me are going to be screwed."

"Her name is Poppylan.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Just wow. I finally writing fan fiction again, man it's been a while. Won't lie to you, I'm a bit rustic so light constructive criticism will very much appreciated. This fandom and community really make me happy, reading mostly all the fanfiction kind of made me inspire. This AU was kind of based on me listening to late 1960's, early 1970's music. 
> 
> So every chapter title will have a song title. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. I hope y'all enjoy.


End file.
